


Symbiosis

by Saucery



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Competition, Drama, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Ficlet, Incest, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Porn, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Short, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Sisters, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set many years before the movie, and based on my conveniently smutty headcanon that Gamora and Nebula often relieved each other’s sexual frustration, due to the limitations imposed on them by their adoptive father, Thanos, who restricted the number of people they were allowed to be intimate (and thus, potentially compromising) with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbiosis

* * *

 

“Do you think he’s watching us?” Nebula asked, licking the silvery scar running down Gamora’s stomach. “Daddy dear?”

“You know he is,” Gamora said, hot with shame and anger. She refused to look at the corners of the room, where surveillance monitors glinted like little eyes.

“Yes, but do you think he gets off on it? Maybe he’s pleasuring himself, right now.”

“Shut up about him,” Gamora hissed. “What is it about you and—and—”

“Twisting you up on the inside? Oh, sister mine, you ought to know that pleases me most.”

Nebula’s fingers were in Gamora, now, moving in and out with maddening slowness, when all Gamora needed was to be _fucked_. Hard. She cupped the back of Nebula’s skull, her nails scratching along the edges of Nebula’s cybernetic implants until Nebula growled and bit the soft flesh of Gamora’s inner thigh.

“Patience,” Nebula admonished, and Gamora cursed.

“Confound your patience. You just want me to beg, don’t you?”

“Give me what I want, then.”

“No.”

“I can tease you for _hours_.”

Gamora bared her teeth. “The longer you tease me, the longer you’ll have to wait for your own release.”

Nebula smirked. “Are we to make a contest out of this, too, sister?”

“Let’s see who caves first.”

“As you say,” said Nebula. “Father always did encourage us to best each other.”

She proceeded to be as frustratingly tender as a lover from one of those stupid, romantic holovids from Xandar, until Gamora was sopping wet, then wetter, then writhing—but Gamora refused to give in, clenching her jaw against the pleas that threatened to escape, because she’d survived torture at the hands of professional interrogators and this was nowhere near enough to make her submit.

Gamora could smell herself, salt and sea-musk heavy on the air, and wondered dizzily whether Nebula enjoyed her scent, her taste. Nebula’s tongue must be exhausted by now, but she persisted, as stubborn as ever, and at that familiar stubbornness, Gamora felt a surge of sudden tenderness, strange and shocking and foreign, an electric current that shot up her spine and curved her back right off the thin mattress, until she was bucking helplessly, again and again.

Nebula’s own breaths were rough when she rose from between Gamora’s legs to kiss her, and Gamora returned the kiss, tasting herself in Nebula’s mouth and feeling utterly joined to her, shuddering at the beauty of it, the slick, shivery perfection.

“I win,” Nebula grinned—a small, real grin that Gamora hadn’t seen in years—and Gamora tackled her to the floor.

“Not yet.”

 

* * *

**fin.**

 


End file.
